defensedevilfandomcom-20200222-history
Bchuler
Bchuler (ビチュラ, Bichura) is a Demon and the last surviving member of his Dragon family. Banished to the Human World alongside Kucabara, he has proved to be a loyal ally to Kucabara to the point of calling him "Master". Upon coming in contact with Dark Matter, he reverse to his original form which is a large humanoid/dragon like creature. Appearance The lose of his powers altered Bchuler's appearance to that of a small imp-like creature. He has an all black body, with a circular white face with small horns which look like spades. As he first appears, he wears suspenders with target-patterned buttons and a bow tie made of a skull. He has shown to have the ability to transform into a Dragon-like creature capable of flying Kucabara or any other around on his back. When under the effect of Dark Matter, he reverse to his original form. This consists of a strong, muscular, humanoid figure with what appears to be black with a pair of large black wings. Along his head, his mouth is covered with a black mask with gold-horn like appendages from the top. Personality As any Demon, Bchuler has shown to detest Human's but not as much as other Demons. Shown to have fierce loyalty to Kucabara, stemming back to Kucabara saving Bchuler's life. Constantly wondering why Kucabara would go so far to prove the Human's as innocent he often worries for his Master. Before their exile, Bchuler proved to be like most demons. His family was killed on order of the Royal Family, which lead him to seek the death of Kucabara. As he moved to strike, he confusingly asked Kucabara why he would not move from the attack. The latter would state that his father probably did slaughter Bchuler's family and that Bchuler had all rights to take Kucabara's life. Despite Bchuler's past and current position, he continues to show fierce loyalty to Kucabara- to the point of using all of their Dark Matter to achieve Kucabara's goals. When it comes to Humans, Bchuler has proved to have a dislike of them greatly disliking Idamaria from the start; who in turn equally dislikes Bchuler and all other demons. Abilities *'Physical Strength': Proving to be quite strong, Bchuler has proven to be able to be strong enough to take down the entire Royal Body Guards to Kucabara[1]. Later on, when the Kucabara and Bchuler would meet again it would be at a tournament held in the Demon World. Bchuler would go on to defeat every strong opponent and win it by a long shot [2]. *'Flight': Shown to retain this ability in his small form and true form, he has the ability to fly and fly others around. In his true form, he has shown to have a large set of wings and was stated to be part of a Famous Dragon Family. After his exile, he lost all of his Dark Matter and reverted back to his small form. Still able to transform, he has shown to turn into a smaller dragon capable of flight [3]. *'Durability and Endurance': As shown when he and Kucabara were put into the Hole of Distress, he was able to last a long time on scraps of meat given to him by Kucabara. After 90 Days, Bchuler proved to last on very little water and still survive. Despite his immense endurance, he proved to revert to his smaller self due to lack of Dark Matter while in the Hole of Distress. History The last survivor to a famous family of Dragons, he was the last survivor from an attack ordered by the Royal Family . Seeking revenge for his family, he sought out to kill a member of the Royal Family, namely Mephisto Barto Dertov Reffert Lark Kucabara. Wanting to take his life, he broke through the strong defense of the Royal Families Body Guards. Going for the kill, he stopped as Kucabara showed no signs of defending himself. Kucabara told him that he was sure his father did such horrid things to Bchuler's family and told him it would only be fair. Bchuler would leave and not appear again until a tournament held by the Royal Family. Bchuler would breeze through the other competitors and win the tournament, gaining interest by Kucabara. Winning the tournament also granted Bchuler a large amount of money, which he planned to use to restore his home and build a new village. Bchuler, wanting to restore his families pride created a memorial to each of his family members up where his home once was. Kucabara would climb up to the former home everyday, only for Bchuler to kick him off. Kucabara's persistence got to Bchuler, who then allowed Kucabara to assist in building the graves. Seeing Kucabara say a prayer to the grave, Bchuler would see Kucabara in a different light. Upon hearing about there friendship, the Demon King would devise a plan that would lead to Kucabara and Bchuler fighting. Sending his troops out to attack Bchuler, in Kucabara's name Bchuler would come to be furious with Kucabara. Kucabara would in turn, become furious with Bchuler who was framed to kidnapping Kucabara's younger brother Legato. Having an hour long fight the two would be thrown into the Hole of Distress by the King. The Hole of Distress was a unique dungeon that wouldn't open until every 90 days. Down in the Hole, Bchuler would challenge Kucabara leading to the two fighting. In a short week, the two would become weak from hunger and thirst. Setting out for food, Kucabara would go deeper into the Hole much to Bchuler's humor who would state Kucabara was simply wasting energy. Coming back with food he salvaged off of a demon, he gave it to Bchuler who was furious that Kucabara would just leave him scraps. The next time Kucabara set out for food, Bchuler would follow him only to see a Royal Guard giving him the small scraps of meat[6]. Touched that Kucabara lied to Bchuler that he was eating all the meat, but actually giving all of his food to Bchuler. This would bring Bchuler to becoming faithfully loyal to Kucabara. Plot Bchuler is first seen in Kucabara's hideout where he got angry at Kucabara for not helping him cleaning, but stating he found what job to do. Later in the Event Horizon, he pretended to be a shinigami, in order for Kucabara to convince the sinner to sign the document of him accepting Kucabara to be his lawyer. But the sinner seeing that they deceived him, didn't wanted to trust them, so he pushed Kucabara, who along with Bchuler fly far away from the light push. Bchuler commented that their plan have failed and suggested to bring the sinner to the shinigami, since this is what demons do, accidentally sleeping that they are also demons, making the sinner believe them even less, which angered Kucabara and he hit him with an axe. But then the real shinigami came and quickly defeated them, while taking the sinner. Bchuler mentioned that he needed to have made the sinner sign, otherwise he can't fight the shinigami with his current power, which hurt Kucabara's feelings. They still went after the shinigami and where able to save the sinner, when she decided to drop him on a spiky ground. Even through Bchuler was flying at max speed, the shinigami was still able to hit them. While they where falling, Kucabara finally made the sinner sign the document, which transported them immediately to the human world. There Kucabara told Tom that they need to hurry and find his innocence item, before the shinigami come after them. But Bchuler got angry and kicked Kucabara telling him that they didn't follow the original plan, and he was planning on helping Tom from the beginning. But then the shinigami came and used lighting on Kucabara and Bchuler, taking again Tom. She then showed a video of Tom hitting with his bat 3 people, while on his bike. Tom told him that he remember all now, and his bike had problems with the break and it all was an accident. The the shinigami took Tom back to Event Horizon. Kucabara saw an burned frog from the lighting and remembered a case he read about before and that it was a series of unexpected accidents, then he decided to go and look for Tom's innocent item. On the incident scene, he used devil search spray, to find items related to the incident and Bchuler was able to find a broken part from Tom's bike. Then Kucabara saw a surveillance camera. Kucabara was able to return back and save Tom again, from being dropped in flames by the shinigami. When he proved Tom's innocent and took his dark matter and returned to his true form, Bchuler told him that he need to save up the dark matter, but Kucabara didn't listen. Then using all of the dark matter, he defeated the shinigami. Next time Kucabara was seen, he was reading law books and eating ramen. He asked Bchuler to give him second ramen, but Bchuler got angry at hit him with a monsters leg, telling him it's his fault that they are broke, homeless and don't have any dark matter. He wanted Kucabara to stop being lawyer and start helping in cleaning demon corpses, but Kucabara told him he can't do that, because his hands will get tired, which made Bchuler even more angry and hit him again. Then Kucabara noticed that the death scale went off balance, meaning an unknown soul have arrived in Event Horizon. He was able to trick Bchuler and they went for the soul in order to get her dark matter. While saying who is he, to the sinner Kucabara called Bchuler, to come pretending to be a shinigami, but a real shinigami came before him. Kucabara told him to stop and that he is protecting the balance, then the shinigami asked him what he will do if he don't stop, and Kucabara told him that he will simple wait while Bchuler escapes with Nami. But using his devil plants, he was able to catch them and even showed that Nami is missing her ring, and her despair was the reason for her suicide and again killed her. Kucabara got angry and tried to run to him, but Bchuler stopped him, telling him that they came only for the dark matter, but Kucabara really angry told him to let him go, and then Bchuler let him go. While Kucabara saved Nami, his contract dropped from his backpack, while they were dodging Ponzol's attacks, Nami jumped down to sign it, and then Kucabara realized that only those near it will be transferred to the human world, so they quickly got near Nami and were transferred along with her. They were transferred in a park that Nami often visits and she fall into small pond. Seen her wet, Kucabara blushed and gave her his coat. Bchuler then came in flying and kicked Kucabara, angry for being yelled before that and wanted to quit. Kucabara explained his reasons for wanting to save Nami and Bchuler seemingly accepted his reason. But then Ponzol came and started attacking them, Kucabara suggested to split up and Bchuler gave him all the left dark matter. While Bchuler was escaping with Nami, Kucabara used the dark matter on his pen and started fighting Ponzol. Trivia *While in his True Form, Bchuler was shown to have wings at one point and no wings in the next. This means he either has the ability to retract and release his wings. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons